My Hero Academia - UA America
by DarbyShelton
Summary: As U.A. High in Japan grew in prestige, new campuses were opened across the world to allow the finest training of future heroes. This is the story of the U.A. American campus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Beginning Again

A lone Japanese boy sat on an airplane that had almost landed in America. He had never been there, and only knew of the culture from television shows. He wondered if all Americans competed in singing competitions. As the plane's wheels finally skidded on the runway, he took a deep breath, the nerves shaking the breath from his body. He had no problems living in his home country, but his parents wanted a different life for him, and here he was. Kondou Yoshitoki, the first transfer student to the American campus of U.A. High, was ready to keep learning how to be a hero.

The world as we knew it was filled with "Quirks", abilities possessed by eighty percent of the world's population. Many people decided their lives would be the same, with or without special abilities, and they continued on as regular members of society. Others wanted more, they wanted to be recognized as "special", for better or worse. As villainy grew, regular citizens rose up to protect their cities, and became known as heroes. After a time, schools were built to help the next generation grow to be professional heroes, and to keep the world safe from the presence of evil. The most prestigious of all schools was U.A. High, located in Musutafu, Japan. The greatest heroes came from U.A., and as the school grew in prestige, they opened other branches across the world, to allow more heroes to flourish in an experience only U.A. could provide. The American branch was one of the smallest and most recent additions to the U.A. program, and had only started accepting transfer students from out of country. All U.A. campuses were built to the same standard, and Kondou Yoshitoki was pleasantly surprised when he stepped onto the school grounds. However, he was running short on time, and had to find the school workshop before going to his first official class in America.

As Kondou ran to the workshop for a special piece of equipment, class was about to begin in U.A. America's class #1. These were the best candidates for future heroes the country had to offer, taught and managed by the best professional heroes in America. The students were in their seats, but as the homeroom teacher had not arrived, the usual chatter filled the room. Talk about the weekend, the U.A. Sports Festival and how cool the U.A. students were in Japan, or the recent attacks on the main branch of U.A. kept the students busy until the door opened. A tall man stepped into the classroom, a pair of blue tinted glasses sat on his face. He had brown hair that was cropped on the sides, and wore a standard blue suit, the same shade as his glasses. The class quieted down, they knew there would be official talk of the main U.A. branch. It was all over the news, but this campus had not officially addressed it, perhaps waiting for more details to come in before worrying any students.

"Good morning, class. As you all know, there have been some unfortunate issues with the U.A. High main branch. However, at this moment in time, we- ", the man with blue glasses stopped as the classroom door opened once more. A Japanese boy stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. He bowed, then stood up, remembering this was not his culture. He extended a hand to no one in particular, then spoke.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Kondō Yoshitokidesu. Watashi wa atarashī iseki gakuseidesu." The class stared back in silence. Yoshitoki stared back in silence. The teacher's eyes shifted between his students and this new child. The room stood still, until Yoshitoki laughed, very loudly, several students jumping in fear. He pulled a small, circular device out of his pocket, and attached it around his neck. It beeped twice, and two blue lights blinked green.

"My apology. This device help translate English until I can speak with you. Given by support workshop downstairs. My apology. My name is Kondou Yoshitoki, I am transfer student from Japan, main branch of U.A. After danger in Japan at school, parents wished me to America to be safe, and to learn." Yoshitoki bowed again, his face as red as tomatoes. The class relaxed as they realized this new person was not insane or about to attack them.

The man standing in front of the class smiled, his eyes wrinkling at the edges. "No worry at all, Mr. Yoshitoki. We were expecting you a little later this week, so my apologies for starting without you. There's a desk open next to Ms. Hughes and Mr. Kiley, feel free to have a seat. The rest of you, before we get started, I would like to introduce ourselves to our new classmate. Just give us your name, your Quirk, and a fun fact to bring us all closer together." He motioned to the first person in the first row.

A small girl, African, stood up quickly. Her piercing eyes found Yoshitoki's immediately, and she spoke with a voice that sounded much older than she looked. "My name is Chiamaka Opeyemi, but you can call me "Chichi". I am eleven years old, the youngest to ever attend a U.A. campus. My Quirk is called "Imposing Intellect", which just means I'm really, really smart. One fun fact about me is that I'm on almost every government watchlist in case I become too intelligent and use my Quirk for evil." Curt and to the point, Chichi sat down immediately and said nothing else.

The next member of class stood up. He was much larger than Chichi, and had a mohawk. He rubbed the back of his head, almost apologetically. "Hey there, new guy, my name is Paul Brand. I'm the Vice President of this class, with uh…Chichi there being the President. She's the smartest here, so…uh. My Quirk is "Melting", basically I can melt anything I touch, and turn it solid again. It doesn't sound so cool, I know, but I'm working on it. Anyway…I'm glad you made it here safely." Paul Brand sat down very quickly and looked at the floor, public speaking wasn't something he enjoyed, which is why he was very glad Chichi did all the talking for him.

The next two students, one male, one female, stood up at the same time, and the man at the front of the class rolled his eyes. "My name is Willow Rhodes, and his is Ash Hargrave. Our Quirks work as a team, mine is "Miasma" and his is "Antidote". I have the ability to create poisons from my body, and he is completely immune to all toxic things, so we always work in unison." They both waved at Yoshitoki and sat down, without listing any "fun facts".

The rest of the class took turns telling the new student who they were. There was Clint Rocksteady, a muscular student who was super strong, and Sam Diaz, a large Hispanic male who could turn his body into rubber. With a small raincloud above her head and nervous tears in her eyes, Isabel Benton introduced herself and explained her emotions could make it rain. Teo Canseco, another Hispanic male, stated he could control technology with his mind, and several students shouted out that he was also a Wi-Fi hotspot, and they took their phones out to show Yoshitoki as proof. Teo had blushed at that, he didn't like the attention being on him for too long. Reed Romero could see the future, which Yoshitoki thought was incredible, and Luke Olhauser could absorb light and use it however he wanted, as a weapon or as a human flashlight.

Yoshitoki took several notes as the students talked, so he could keep everybody straight until he became more familiar. Avana Hughes, the girl that sat next to him, could turn her arms into fire and use it to fly. The other student that sat next to him, with a thick Irish accent, introduced himself as Brian Kiley, capable of healing any injuries to himself at a rapidly increased rate. Corinna Peyton had the ability to influence other people to do what she asked them, which Yoshitoki thought was scary, he liked being in control of his own body. The last student, Julian Cooper, had hair down to the middle of his back, and could control his hair by plucking it out. It hardened and became pointy, Julian explained, and he had an entire closet full of shampoos to make his hair do different things.

The man at the front cleared his throat as the students finished, "And I am Arthur Harring, the homeroom teacher of this class. We are honored to have you here, Mr. Yoshitoki, and hope you find this class as good as your original class in Japan. Would you mind telling us about yourself before we move…oh hang on, we missed someone on the class list. Dave? Is Dave here today?"

A slender, pale boy at the very back of the class stood up. No one looked at him, except Yoshitoki, who had heard the chair scrape on the ground. He spoke, "My name isn't Dave. It's never been Dave. My Quirk is Unremarkable, where people have a really, really hard time paying attention to me. Like right now, after you said my name and asked where I was. Alright, thanks." Dave sat down, and Yoshitoki, who had seen and heard this student, immediately felt inclined to look away.

After a brief pause, Kondou Yoshitoki stood up, bowing slightly. "I am Kondou Yoshitoki, as said earlier. My Quirk Tectonic Shift," he hit his hands together at an angle "like earthquake waves. I can shoot waves out of hands, and raise earth, lower earth. Hurts head, headaches after a while. Fun fact, this first time in America, and I love your singing shows." The rest of the class nodded approval and smiled, they could see why he got into U.A. with a Quirk that powerful. Yoshitoki sat down, and Arthur Harring spoke again.

"Thank you for that, Mr. Yoshitoki, I'm sure we are all very excited to see you working with the rest of the class. Now, for the business part. There have been several attacks on the main branch of U.A. and we want all of our students to be aware of this. As of this time, no other campuses have been targeted, but we have increased security as a proactive measure. A new group calling themselves the "League of Villains" have made several attacks, but these have all been centered in Japan, which I'm sure is why Mr. Yoshitoki's parents have decided we were a good option for his future. It isn't all gloom and doom, however, as all U.A. campuses are dedicated to the safety of their students, and since we did get the new student a little early, let's change the schedule this week. We'll have some fun to break us away from the bad news. We're all going to the sports area and doing some physical training instead of the classwork, so we can all readjust to a new Quirk in the class mix."

The students cheered, they didn't want to do schoolwork to start the week. Yoshitoki didn't cheer, even if the students in U.A. were all still safe, he wondered how long that could last. He knew he was safer in America, but his friends were not here, and were not safe with him. He looked at Arthur Harring, who was staring back at him. Mr. Harring nodded without a smile on his face, he understood the situation Kondou Yoshitoki was in, and he was intent on making this new student's U.A. America experience as good as possible. Arthur Harring would keep his students safe, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rescue! Train Hard!

The students poured out of the classroom, eager to stretch their bodies in the warm weather. Clint and Paul ran off first, they were the fastest and had a friendly rivalry growing. Arthur followed them out, sliding his cell phone back into his pocket. He had made a quick call to the teacher in charge of physical education, and she wasn't happy. She liked her schedule, and Arthur knew he owed her big time. Arthur saw Yoshitoki walking behind as the rest of the class ran ahead. Arthur couldn't imagine what it was like leaving your home country to live somewhere you didn't even speak the language, but he put a reassuring hand on Yoshitoki's shoulder and smiled at him. Yoshitoki returned the smile, but said nothing to Arthur. They reached the domed training field before long, and Yoshitoki took it in slowly. It was larger than the one at U.A., but looked more complicated to navigate. They had a mostly similar layout though, with buildings, rocky formations, a lake, and several other areas for weather based training. Yoshitoki was still amazed the main campus could afford to build a training center so large and diverse, so he was even more surprised the American campus had one as well.

The rest of the class was grouped up by the urban environment, with buildings and streets to help train for search and vertical rescue. The class knew being able to clear floors of a building quickly and safely was paramount to keeping as many people as possible safe in a time of crisis. Yoshitoki joined the rest of the group, and Arthur Harring stood in the back, watching them closely. Arthur knew he was being paranoid, but the League of Villains had recently broken into the main campus training ground during their attacks on U.A., and he wouldn't let the same thing happen here. The class suddenly fell silent, and Arthur looked up to see a woman towering over his students.

Dakshi Basu was the physical education teacher at U.A. America. She stood at six feet, seven inches tall, her long brown hair down past her back, with an equal skin tone to match. Her gaze was sharp and cold, but held no malice. Her Quirk was "Astral Arms", and like the goddess Parvati, she was capable of creating many manifestations of arms to aid in combat and rescue. The arms glittered in the sunlight, and when she summoned as many as she could handle, it was a beautiful sight to behold. This made her the best teacher to handle students, as her Quirk helped deal with more than one at a time. She said nothing to the students, who knew her very well, until she saw Yoshitoki.

"Arthur, you have the new student already? Wasn't he supposed to arrive later…oh it doesn't matter.", she waved gently at Yoshitoki, "Hello, young man, I am Dakshi Basu, your physical education teacher. What is your name?"

Yoshitoki quickly turned his translator on. "My name is Kondou Yoshitoki, ma'am. Flight early, arrive early. Unintentional, but Mr. Harring very easy to accommodate. Pleased to meet with you." Dakshi smiled, she recognized the translator, she had to use one when she first arrived from India. She felt for the boy, she knew how hard his journey would be until he settled into his new life.

Arthur spoke up from the back. "Ms. Basu was gracious enough to join me so we could keep two sets of eyes on you. Today we're going to be doing some intermediate training, rescue under combat conditions. I'm going to divide you up into five teams of three. Two teams for heroes, two teams for villains, and unfortunately three of you will have to sit out for the day and play victims for rescue. I'll pick four captains, and they'll choose their team members. First, do we have any volunteers for being rescued today?"

Isabel's hand shot up immediately. She knew she needed to gain better control of her power before doing any direct combat, and she didn't want to hinder any team members if she didn't have to. She started to tear up at the thought of making class harder for others, and a small raincloud appeared over her head. Chichi's hand went up also, she wasn't built for direct combat, and three on three didn't benefit her style of tactics, she'd be in too much danger. After several moments, Corinna raised her hand. She could easily participate in this style of combat, but it was nice out, and she'd rather watch the sun come in through the windows of the facility.

Arthur nodded, "Alright, wonderful. You three, I want you to go hide in the training field. You can be as easy or hard to find as you want, but I want two of you to play unconscious, and one of you will be injured and requesting aid," The three girls discussed their options as they disappeared behind the buildings, "as for the rest of you, the captains will be…Willow…Clint…Paul…and…Julian. Willow and Clint will be on the hero side, Paul and Julian will be playing villains. Willow, pick your team, then Clint, Paul, finish up with Julian."

Willow didn't hesitate, "Ash is with me, and," she looked through the class, trying to decide who would stay out of their way the best, before laying her eyes on the perfect person, "Dave. I want Dave." Dave looked around in confusion, he was never picked for the first team. He was never picked at all. He wasn't sure about this. He couldn't work with those two, so as he walked up to join the lovebirds, he started thinking about the best way to make this team work.

Clint stepped up next, and he was quick to decide as well. "Sam Diaz. Teo Canseco. You two will work great with me." Clint was thinking a few steps ahead, he could use Sam's Quirk to launch himself like a muscular bullet, and Teo could use spare junk lying around to create distractions for whoever was unlucky enough to face him.

Teo spoke up, "Actually man, my stomach hurts. I dunno if I ate something, but I know one person's gotta sit out, we got one too many, and I think that's gotta be me. You should take Brian, man, he could help you out." Brian Kiley pursed his lips, what was he gonna do to help those two? Regardless, Clint waved him over enthusiastically, and Brian stood up to go stand by his teammates.

Paul Brand grinned, he wasn't used to playing the bad guy, but he would have to think like a villain to win this training. He glanced over the remaining members of class, trying to imagine his Quirk blending with theirs. "I want…Yoshitoki, we could have fun working together. Reed, and Reed! Yeah! The three of us will be unstoppable!" He saw a lot of potential in their abilities working together, but Reed and Yoshitoki stayed quiet as they formed up with the Vice President of their class.

"I guess I'll take Luke and Avana." Julian was not confident in the last two members of class. None of their Quirks could work together well enough without preparation, and it didn't look like they were going to get that. Luke shrugged, it was just training, so it was okay if they lost. Avana couldn't believe she'd been picked last. It was okay to not be first, but last? Absolute last? What was she doing wrong? She frowned as she trudged over to join Luke and Julian.

Dakshi took control once the students were together, "Alright, villain team will go into the training field, and the heroes will attempt two things. First, to win the training, they must return all victims to this point. Second and optionally, you can capture all villains with your capture tape, in order to make search and rescue easier. Remember though, any victims may be injured, and waiting too long may cost them dearly. Villains, your only job is to prevent the heroes from rescuing all victims. Be sure to use your capture tape as well. Is that clear?" The class nodded, and the team of Julian Cooper, Luke Olhauser, and Avana Hughes walked into the field, talking quietly on how they could possibly work together. They would be facing Willow Rhodes, Ash Hargrave, and Dave, who waited patiently for the green light so they could begin their rescue mission.

The whistle sounded. Willow and Ash darted off, the two had been working together since they were very young, and were by far the most coordinated team in the class. Their Quirks were like clockwork, she produced toxins and he was immune to all poisons, gases, and chemicals. Willow would surround them in a cloud of nerve gas, and Ash would dispatch their enemies one by one, like they always did. They had never lost a team fight, and they would make sure this wasn't their first. Dave hadn't moved. He knew their Quirks, if he stood by them, he'd be in as much danger as anyone else. Dave walked off into the maze of buildings and streets, it didn't matter how fast he went. He let a sigh escape his lips, and kicked a rock. The rock skittered across the warm pavement, eventually coming to a stop several feet away. Dave wondered if that rock was like him, ignored by the world, left to his own devices. He walked over, leaned down, and put the rock in his pocket. He wouldn't leave someone like him alone like that.

Julian, Avana, and Luke had chosen to stand in the middle of a courtyard. The easy part of this training was that the entire class knew everyone's Quirks. There was no reason for the three of them to go out of their way to hide, the gas Willow produced could eventually cover them no matter what. Julian had finishing discussing the plan with his classmates, and he had figured out a plan that may actually work. They had the power in their Quirks to separate Willow and Ash, they just had to get a little lucky. Avana lit up, her arms engulfed in flame, and she shot up into the air, looking down for a sign their enemies were approaching. As she began her descent, she saw a cloud of yellow mist coming from the south. That was them, and step one was complete.

"They're coming, should be here in about thirty seconds. I'll get up, like you said, and wait. Are you sure you'll be fine?" Avana was concerned, Julian's plan was risky, but it was their best bet.

"Absolutely. You get up high, land in a window, and when they're close, start blasting. Luke, you as well. I want as much light as you can give me, we have to get them separated or they'll take us apart." Julian ran his hands through his hair, he had let it grow overnight. It was well past his back, and he pulled two fistfuls in front of his mouth, tying it into an improvised mask. It was thick enough that it would help filter any gas Willow produced for a little while, and he had been sure to use the best conditioner for physical combat. If he could get Ash away from Willow, this would be easy. He hoped it would be easy.

Ash and Willow turned the corner and saw Julian Cooper, alone. Willow looked at Ash and nodded, he wouldn't be standing unguarded for no reason. Willow inhaled, and blew out a cloud of noxious mist. This batch wasn't potent, but she was trying to create a smokescreen. She knew they were being watched, she just couldn't see from where. The cloud grew, and Julian began to sweat. He knew this was practice, but training to be a hero meant you had to look good, even in defeat. Julian knew he was facing a well-oiled machine, and he raised two fingers, pointing at the pair in front of him.

At that moment, two things happened. A burst of flames shot out from a nearby window, and two pulses of light erupted from the opposite side of the courtyard. Ash weaved between the attacks, Quirks aside he was most likely the best hand to hand fighter in the class. His Quirk didn't make him strong, smart, or fast, so he had put in training over the years to be at peak physical condition. Still, he couldn't stand out in the open to become target practice, and he knew Avana and Luke wouldn't risk hitting their teammate. Ash rushed at Julian, intent on taking the hair away from his mouth so the nerve gas would sedate him. Julian flung his head forward, and his hair fell over Ash's fist. The blow was absorbed, Julian's hair acting as a cushion. Julian then grasped the hair surrounding Ash's outstretched hand and tore it out, the hair instantly hardening, creating a vice grip that Ash couldn't pull away from. Julian planted his feet and swung Ash out of the cloud of gas. Step two was complete.

Willow was not prepared for the events that took place. The burst of flames disrupted her footing, and one of the beams of light struck her in the shoulder. It seared, like she had been touched with a burning lightbulb. She rolled away from the next pulse, and looked up to see Ash being flung away. Her heart began to beat faster, she couldn't fight without protecting Ash. Willow stood and began to run towards Julian, but was cut off by another burst of flame at her feet. The panic set in deeper, and she pumped a purple toxin out around her, deep as night. She placed her hands in it, the resin sticking to her palms, rolling it into small spheres. Willow waited for the next burst of flame before throwing spheres as fast as possible toward the direction of the fire. Willow screamed as another pulse of light hit her in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

Avana couldn't help but feel relief, Julian's plan was working flawlessly. Ash had been removed from his comfort zone, and Willow was on the defensive. She and Luke were out of harm's way, and they were firmly in control. Avana saw Willow crouch down, and readied another burst of fire, before hearing small splashes hit the outside of the building she was in. As soon as the smell touched her nose, Avana fell to one knee and vomited. This was poison, maybe fatal, Avana didn't have time to find out. Her arms popped and whistled as the fire covered her, and she shot out of the window like a bullet. She needed distance, she needed…Avana's eyes closed as she fainted, and her body crashed to the ground, crumpling into a heap.

Julian didn't know what was happening behind him, he didn't have time to look. Ash Hargrave was tall and lean, and Julian was stocky, but several inches shorter. Julian knew Ash had been trained in martial arts, but the difference in their physical training was made very clear to him. Ash rained down blow after blow into Julian, who whipped his hair around with ferocity to deflect as much damage as possible. A knee strike, then two, caught Julian in the ribs, followed by an elbow to the back of the neck. Julian's hair saved him from a knockout blow, but his ribs were on fire. Julian yanked out another long strip of hair, which hardened into a rod. Julian grasped it in both hands, and brought it crashing into the side of Ash's face. Ash hit the ground with force, a wheeze escaping his lips. Julian raised his weapon in front of him, gasping for breath. He couldn't give Ash time to get his capture tape out, they could still win this.

Luke was a pillar of light, sending out pulse after pulse. His hands ached, but winning was suddenly more important than he believed at first. The fight had only gone on for several minutes, but things had gone from good to terrible very quickly. Avana was out cold, maybe injured, and Julian had his hands full. Luke had to dispatch Willow before she threw whatever that purple goo was at him, Julian couldn't win on his own. Luke crossed his hands in front of his face, he had to do this in one shot. The walls around him vibrated as he focused, his breathing labored and his hands burning. This was all he had, if this didn't work, it was over. Luke lowered his hands to aim, his fingers forming the circle of the cannon barrel for the blast he was about to unleash. In that moment, he saw Willow's eyes, wide, panicked, searching for Ash. Luke closed his, this was about winning. This was about winning.

Dakshi Basu's voice spoke through the intercoms spread out in the training area, "HEROES WIN. ALL VICTIMS HAVE BEEN RETURNED TO THE STARTING POINT. CEASE ACTIVITY AND RETURN TO ENTRANCE." Luke leaned back quickly and a deafening echo tore through the courtyard as a ball of light rocketed into the sky, squealing through the air until it faded into the distance. Luke fell, and began to sweat. Was he really ready to do that…to a classmate? What if nothing had happened…what if he had…this was supposed to be training, this wasn't serious…

Julian dropped his weapon and grabbed Ash's hand, pulling him to his feet. They hugged briefly, a quiet apology for the violence they inflicted on each other. Willow's cloud of gas dispersed quietly, and she rose to her feet shakily. She gritted her teeth and glared at the window Luke was in, before turning around and storming off. Julian picked up Avana's limp body and carried her back, Ash followed, and Luke came from the rear. They approached the entrance, all confused on what exactly had ended the exercise.

Dave stood at the entrance, with Corinna, Chichi, and Isabel successfully rescued from the exercise. He shrugged at his classmates, a wistful smile on his face. He knew there was more than one way to win a fight, and he was glad he chose the way he did. Those guys looked like hell. Dakshi had the two teams stand with Arthur Harring, who called the nurse's office to let them know several students were on their way for medical attention. Arthur took Avana from Julian, and began carrying her back to the school. Julian, Willow and Ash followed, while the uninjured Luke and Dave stayed with the rest of the class. Luke sat away from the class, holding his knees to his chest silently. Dakshi looked at the two remaining teams. She wondered if they were all a little too committed to success, even at the cost of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Round Two! Students Clash!

Arthur Harring sighed deeply, partly from guilt, partly from disappointment. He carried the limp, unconscious body of Avana Hughes back to school, who had chemical burns around her mouth and nose. Arthur glanced back, both Julian Cooper and Ash Hargrave had bruises rapidly developing on their faces, and Willow Rhodes had scorch marks burned into her clothes. The students had been more vicious than Arthur intended, or hoped for. He knew the students would take training seriously, but perhaps it was too early for them to be let loose like that.

"They still have to be ready…if the League of Villains spreads to America…my kids have to be prepared." He whispered to himself, saying the words made it real. His glasses were sliding down his nose, but his hands were full, so he tilted his head back to settle his frames back on his nose. The sun shone into Arthur's face, the wind rustling the leaves, clouds passing lazily through the sky above him. Arthur looked back once again, making sure the students stayed close. Julian and Ash were talking, smiling, and Arthur was glad no grudges were held between the two. Physical combat could ruin potential friendships, training or not. He frowned, however, when he looked at Willow. Her arms had remained crossed for the entire walk back to the school, and the anger radiated from her body with such tension Arthur could feel it. Something had happened during training that affected her more than the others, but he didn't know what just yet.

Back at the training site, Dakshi was reinforcing to the remaining students that this was only training, and they should not be trying to inflict lasting damage on each other. Dakshi was not satisfied with the nodding heads she got in response, but there was nothing further she could do at this time. Isabel Benton, Corinna Peyton, and Chichi Opeyemi walked back into the training ground so they could find new places to hide for rescue. Several minutes later, the villain team of Paul Brand, Reed Romero, and Kondou Yoshitoki entered the grounds. At the gate stood Clint Rocksteady, Sam Diaz, and Brian Kiley, who was less than optimistic of his chances in this fight.

Dakshi motioned for the exercise to begin, and the heroes ran off. Their plan was simple, evade the villains, rescue as many of the victims as possible before being spotted. Brian had no issue with this plan, he knew very little about Yoshitoki's Quirk, and Paul was the Vice President of the class for a reason. Clint and Sam felt different, their Quirks worked almost perfectly in tandem, and even though they'd never actually practiced their strategy, it was solid enough to work on the first try. That was what they hoped for, as they glanced at each other before entering the nearest building.

"Alright guys, floor by floor, call out periodically to see if one of the victims is here. After this, we'll clear another block and see if we get lucky." Clint seized control of the group quickly, which was unlike him. Clint was smart, but he would rather follow a good plan from someone else than try to make his own. In this case, however, he needed to beat Paul. He needed to prove he was more competent, and could be a better hero. Paul and Clint had butted heads on more than one occasion, with Paul questioning Clint's dedication to the studies. Clint knew Paul was right, he liked the physical activities far more than the classroom, but it lit a fire in him. He would prove Paul wrong, and he would do so by outsmarting him today.

Brian felt something wet slap his right shoulder, and the weight of it threw him off-balance. He tried to slap it away with his left hand, but was met with a grainy, thick feeling. He looked up, and shouted in panic. The ceiling was melting. Brian looked to his left. The walls were collapsing, a wet goo replacing the solid concrete. Even the windows warped and bent as the building slowly fell around them.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here now!" Sam and Clint had noticed as well, and Clint grabbed both of his teammates by the arms. Clint knelt down, feeling the muscles in his legs contract and contort. His Quirk was simple, it made him strong and it made him fast, and he was going through that wall. Like cannon fire, his legs exploded out from under him, and Sam and Brian flapped helplessly behind Clint as he plowed straight through the decaying wall of the building they were in. As they began to freefall, Clint pulled Brian to his chest, and tossed Sam towards the ground. Sam quickly focused his Quirk to his stomach and back, bouncing gently on the ground while his teammates bounced gently off of him. Sam Diaz was made of rubber, and he was very glad Clint could think quickly like he did.

While they were waiting for the heroes, Paul Brand talked at a rapid pace, "Alright, Yoshitoki, you can control the ground and stuff, so we need you to cover any escape they try to make. Reed, you're the most important one here, I need you to get behind cover, and focus on them. Tell me their future as much as you can. Shout out any details you see, so we can head them off and win this quickly. They're all close to mid-range fighters, and Yoshi here gives us the distance advantage. We're gonna do great guys." Paul smiled widely, his teeth glinting in the bright sunlight. Yoshitoki was impressed at Paul's ability to plan with such a limited number of Quirk users, and he saw no flaws in the plan itself.

Reed Romero hid himself carefully behind two intersecting walls. It would be difficult to see him from any approaching angle, so he sat down to focus. He pictured the faces of his opponents, and his thoughts clouded over, until all he could see was a haze. The haze cleared. and he could see Clint approaching quickly. He assumed the other two would be close behind him, but his Quirk limited him to seeing the future of only one other person at a time. Reed watched in his mind as Clint prepared to enter a building.

"We gotta reposition, two buildings down, they're going inside and climbing up floors!" Reed shouted. He kept gazing, and saw that the hero team would climb at least five floors before stopping. Paul and Yoshitoki would have plenty of time to carry out the next steps of their plan. Reed started to stand before hearing Paul's voice respond.

"You stay there! If we get cornered, we'll fall back and repeat what we just did!" Paul yelled back to Reed as he and Yoshitoki sprinted towards the location of their opponents. Yoshitoki was much faster than Paul, but he kept pace with him, knowing Paul was leading this attack. They reached the building Clint, Sam, and Brian would be in, and Paul put his hand on Yoshitoki's shoulder.

"Alright bud, I don't really know how strong your Quirk is, but it needs to be perfect. I'm gonna use my Quirk to flush them out, and I need you to do…whatever you got with your earth moving…to…you know, capture them. Like, hold them still so we can capture tape them. Is that easy enough?" Paul suddenly got flustered, he realized how demanding he was being in this exercise.

Yoshitoki smiled, "Hai." Yoshi grunted in frustration, turning his translator back on. "You are correct, my Quirk capture easily. Quick to use, easy to hold. Capture tape ready." Paul let out another grin and a thumbs-up, before running over to the building and placing both hands on the side of the wall. Yoshitoki's eyes grew wide as the building started to melt from the ground up. The entire molecular structure of the building changed, once solid concrete being reduced to nothing but grey mud. After several seconds, part of the wall on the fifth floor blew away, spraying debris everywhere. Yoshitoki crouched, and placed his hands on the grass, crisp and healthy underneath his fingers. He waited until Sam, the largest of the group, hit the ground. Clint and Brian bounced away, and Yoshitoki struck. Sam was instantly sucked into a sinkhole, disappearing beneath the earth. Yoshitoki turned his attention to Clint, the next biggest threat. Before he was able to pull him under, Clint rocketed into the air, clearing at least a hundred feet between him and his enemies, landing hard on a distant balcony.

Clint didn't know where Sam had gone, but whatever happened, the new student did it. He knew Reed had to be calling out their movements, but Clint couldn't see him from where he was. Paul was responsible for melting their cover. Clint suddenly slapped himself in the leg, he had left Brian down there by himself. He didn't have a combat Quirk, and Clint cursed himself for reacting so selfishly.

Brian landed on the ground hard after ricocheting off of Sam. By the time he looked up, he was alone, staring at Paul and the new kid. Brian raised both hands, and rolled his eyes. This was exactly what he imagined would happen, and he blamed Teo Canseco for chickening out of this. It wasn't supposed to be his fight, but here he was.

"You got me. I quit." Yoshitoki wrapped both of Brian's hands in capture tape, and Brian started walking back to the entrance, shaking his head in frustration. Yoshitoki and Paul glanced up at Clint, who was currently out of their reach on top of a balcony. Yoshitoki sucked in a deep breath, shaking out his wrists before clapping his hands together sharply. A tremor moved through the ground, spreading like lightning and striking the base of the building Clint was in repeatedly. The windows blew out, one at a time, glass flying through the air haphazardly. Several shards struck Paul in the face, but slid off without causing damage, Paul's Quirk saving him from any harm by turning the jagged projectiles to liquid.

Yoshitoki suddenly felt his ankles tighten, as if a demon had come out of the ground to surprise him. He looked down, and was suddenly pulled into the earth, with only his head remaining above the dirt. He looked around, as much as he could, to see what had happened. A rubbery, worm-like object emerged in front of him, stretching five feet and six inches into the air, and as it was exposed to the rich sunlight, expanded fully until it became Sam Diaz. Once Sam was free, he cracked his neck, trying to release some of the lingering pressure from being so far underground. Yoshitoki was once again impressed by this American class of heroes, they were resourceful and didn't often panic under pressure. Yoshitoki spread his fingers, and the earth parted like water, releasing his body and leaving Yoshitoki to stare directly into the eyes of Sam.

As a building began to collapse on Clint for the second time today, he held on to one of the metal railings to keep himself from being thrown off the balcony. Clint was at very little risk, he only needed to jump back down to safety, but that wasn't good enough. He needed to take out Paul, and he had the high ground and angle to do it perfectly. His Quirk fired through his legs and his right arm, and as the rubble he stood on began falling with greater speed, he launched himself towards Paul Brand. He'd end this, and prove he was better. Paul watched as Yoshitoki took the building down, then smiled as Sam revealed he was okay, and as Yoshitoki quickly escaped from Sam's trap. Paul realized Yoshitoki would fit in with this class better than he expected. A fist ended Paul's thoughts quickly, crashing into his jaw and sending him spiraling into the street.

"Oh shit." The words were out of Clint's mouth exactly as his punch landed. He watched with his mouth open as Paul's body skidded across the road. Clint ran towards Paul, guilt flowing through him, keeping his body moving like a rushing river over rocks. He cradled Paul's head, and he could see his jaw was broken, blood falling from his lips. Clint cursed again, and set Paul's head down. He had to get Dakshi over here, Paul needed a nurse. Suddenly Clint felt a tug on his hands. He looked down, and realized he'd been caught. Paul had his capture tape out, and his jaw hung limply off of his face. Even so, Paul raised one hand shakily, giving Clint a thumbs-up.

Sam saw Clint move from the corner of his eye, they grew wider as he saw Paul take a hard right hook to the face. As Clint ran towards Paul's body, Sam realized it was just himself and Yoshitoki. This wasn't a fight he could win, but Yoshitoki couldn't catch him easily, he would just stretch out of any traps he was caught in. Sam pulled his arms close to his body, and launched them. His arms were his best ability, able to stretch farther than any other part of him, while retaining regular power. If you were punched at fifty feet, it would feel the same as a point-blank shot to the chest. Sam thought if he could keep Yoshitoki's hands busy, he could stop any Quirk use from the new kid.

Yoshitoki didn't expect rocket arms from Sam, but it didn't matter. At this range, the fight was over. Yoshitoki ducked the first punch from the right, and turned his own right palm towards Sam. A short burst of sonic waves launched from his fingers, piercing Sam's eardrums. Yoshitoki didn't have enough power in this move to cause permanent damage, but he knew how much having your brain rattled took a toll. Sam's arms retracted immediately to cover his ears, and Yoshitoki sprung forward, extending his left hand out to touch the back of Sam's neck. A sonic burst into the brain stem, and Sam blacked out instantly. This was Yoshitoki's win condition to all fights, a move that disrupted the nervous system and prevented his opponent from fighting back for several minutes. Yoshitoki took out his capture tape, and finished the exercise. He couldn't carry Sam back himself, but Clint could. Yoshitoki turned around to see Clint and Paul, who looked much worse for wear now.

"I cannot carry, much heavy. You carry Sam? I get Reed." Clint nodded silently, pale and clammy. Paul clapped a hand on Clint's shoulder, trying to tell him it was okay, but Clint shook it off, picking up Sam and beginning the walk back to the entrance. Yoshitoki started to jog to where they left Reed, who was already walking towards them. Reed had seen the whole thing, and was clearly uncomfortable. Reed waved at Yoshitoki with a weak smile, and they all returned to Dakshi. They knew they were in as much trouble as their other classmates.

"RESCUE TEAM, PLEASE RETURN TO THE ENTRANCE. THE EXERCISE IS OVER. VILLAIN TEAM IS VICTORIOUS." Dakshi Basu stepped away from the intercom, and glared furiously at the students in front of her. "I told you, all of you, that this was only training, and what did you do? The only reason none of you are getting punished immediately is because this was Arthur's stupid idea, and I'm making it his job to discipline you. This is unacceptable. The only thing you kids did better is that less of you are hurt. Unacceptable. Get back to class. Paul, nurse's office." Dakshi stormed off. Everyone except Yoshitoki had seen this attitude before, Dakshi did it out of compassion for the safety of her students, but Yoshitoki was terrified of this infuriated warrior woman. Clint, Sam, Brian, Yoshitoki, and Reed walked back to class, heads hung in shame. Paul headed to the nurse's office, blood splattering gently on the grass as he held his jaw in place. Standing behind them, Dakshi Basu wiped the angry tears from her eyes, and called Arthur on her cellphone to have a very stern talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fallout

The students had returned from training, except for Paul Brand and Avana Hughes. Those two students had sustained injuries that required additional treatment from the school nurse, Zina Greco. Paul needed more time to have his broken jaw set properly, and Avana was finishing a detoxifying treatment to ensure her internal organs were clear of any poison. Arthur Harring was standing outside of the classroom, and the students could hear Dakshi Basu shouting him down about the botched training session they had just completed.

Yoshitoki sat quietly, looking at the empty seat next to him where Avana would be seated. He glanced up to the front of the class, where Clint Rocksteady sat with his head in his hands. He was shaking from guilt, he was the reason Paul was injured. Yoshitoki looked to Willow Rhodes, who was also shaking, her hands clenched around her crossed arms. Julian and Ash had been completely healed by the nurse, but they only had bruises to take care of. Yoshitoki realized, outside of those four students, no one else had been hurt. Yoshitoki was glad he hadn't caused any of the problems, there was enough tension in the room for everyone.

Preceding a sigh, Arthur Harring finally stepped into the room, "...First, I want to apologize. That doesn't excuse you all from your actions, but as your teacher, I should have been more aware of the possibility of this happening. Secondly, there will be some form of discipline handed down for those students who went beyond the limitations of the training," Arthur inhaled deeply, "but, there were only two serious injuries, and two minor. Personally, that means more of you completed training efficiently and without causing harm. I am proud of you as a class, but we need to always remember we're classmates, not enemies." The tension in the classroom started to dissipate, Arthur's reassurance helped them calm down. Several seconds later, however, the door flew open, and Avana stomped in.

She went straight for Willow Rhodes, throwing a violent right hook into her face. "YOU BITCH, YOU ALMOST KILLED ME. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Willow kicked her seat out, standing quickly as a red mark lit up her cheek, "YOU? WHAT ABOUT LUKE? THAT ASSHOLE ALMOST BLEW ME TO PIECES. YOU WANT TO PLAY THE VICTIM?" Willow shoved Avana hard, before moving her desk out of the way. Arthur Harring stood quickly, clapping his hands sharply as he put himself between the girls. Two brown, wooden doors materialized behind Willow and Avana, opening instantly. Arthur shoved them both into the doors before they closed and vanished, almost as soon as they appeared. Yoshitoki looked around to see where the two girls had gone.

Brian Kiley swept his long hair out of his face, and tapped Yoshitoki on the shoulder, "It's Detention, Mr. Harring's Quirk. None of us know where they go, but those two won't come back until Mr. Harring says so. Our teacher's one of the top Pro Heroes when it comes to capture missions. They say he's never failed to bring a villain in." Yoshitoki nodded, that was a terrific Quirk. He was also surprised Mr. Harring moved as fast as he did, he was a rather large man. Looks can be deceiving, Yoshitoki thought to himself as a brief look of anger crossed his teacher's face. Arthur Harring stood up, checking the rest of the room to ensure no other students would be swept up in the fervor, but everyone else stayed in their seats, clearly uncomfortable with what had just happened. Arthur wouldn't leave them in his Quirk for long, but he needed his class to be calm before they could reflect on the training.

Avana Hughes didn't realize she'd been caught in Mr. Harring's Quirk until after the door had already been shut. She had seen the Quirk used before, but never really wondered what was inside. She turned around to see a small room, about twelve feet across, maybe ten feet wide. There was no ceiling that she could see, but the room was still well-lit. Avana imagined Willow was seeing something similar. In the middle of the room there was a single orange, plastic chair. The walls were solid wood, possibly oak, and the floor was a dull, grey cement. Avana walked cautiously to the chair, sat down, and waited.

"Alright, I...while we wait for Ms. Rhodes and Ms. Hughes to relax, I want the rest of the class that's present to talk about the training. We had some mishaps, but I want to discuss the parts that went well, so we can learn together." Arthur Harring was flustered, but he needed the class to take away more than negative experiences from this. There was no growth if you only saw failure.

Yoshitoki went to stand, then quickly sat down, this wasn't American culture, "We work well together. Paul and Reed were good partners, all help in situation. Sam, Clint, and Brian all had good idea for dispatch of villain. It was well fought, even if Paul was hurt," Clint winced at the mention of Paul, "and...I would like future training to be monitored close." Arthur nodded as Yoshitoki finished, they would definitely watch this class more vigilantly.

Julian spoke next, "It's a good idea to have training like this, even when it goes wrong. There's always a good chance some of us end up being sidekicks in the same place, maybe under the same Pro Heroes for a while. It's smart for us to learn what works and doesn't work, at least between classmates at this point."

A soft voice, Isabel Benton, lilted across the room, "Corinna, Chichi, and I were the team of victims for rescuing. The second team didn't even attempt to rescue us, but chose to fully attack the enemy in an effort to beat them before saving us. I understand their intent, but if we had all succumbed to our injuries while they fought, what was the point? The only person at ALL that looked for us was Dave, and he was remarkable. If the focus is to build our rescue skills, perhaps it would help us all to do things in phases, to give us the proper building blocks before putting it all together."

Arthur Harring took in all the advice from the class, before smiling at them, "All wonderful suggestions, and you're all correct. I wanted to see how everyone would do in an advanced exercise, but too much of a good thing, right? I promise to all of you that this won't happen again. We will monitor more closely, and we will deconstruct our advanced lessons until we're ready to put it all together. As your teacher, you are my responsibility, and I care for the safety of all of you." Arthur clapped sharply, and the two wooden doors returned. Willow and Avana stepped out, glanced quickly at each other, and sat down in their seats. Yoshitoki looked next to him, Avana seemed much calmer now. That was good, hopefully the girls would have time to talk it out later, and this wouldn't hurt the class for much longer.

At the center of the city, a man sat alone in his apartment. Dishes cluttered the sink, trash had collected in the corners. Issac Lacasse stared at his television, watching the same news segments on repeat. The League of Villains, who opposed All Might and attacked UA. A man known as 'Stain', who wanted to rid the world of 'false heroes'. Issac grinned, his eyes wide with manic desire. If a League of Villains existed...he would be part of it...or he would make his own. Issac stared at his hands, a laugh escaping his chapped lips. His Quirk was unbeatable, and he would make the world see what villains could do, so he could show the League he was worthy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The League Expands?

Issac Lacasse turned his television off. He fumbled around in the dark of his apartment, kicking away loose trash until he found the light switch. A low whine emitted from a single bulb, trying desperately to illuminate the room. Issac grabbed a dirty bowl from his sink, which was overflowing with unclean dishes. Throwing open his refrigerator, he poured milk into his bowl before dumping in too many corn flakes, the extra cereal crinkling against the tile floor. Issac stomped them up before kicking them underneath the fridge. Issac ate his food without sitting down, before throwing his bowl back into the sink and walking out of his apartment. Milk dripped onto the floor. Issac didn't care.

Issac pulled his black hair out of his eyes, he hadn't showered in a few days. He wiped his oily forehead and stepped into the street by his apartment. Other people instinctively avoided him, but Issac knew they stepped away out of fear. The world knew how dangerous he was, even if he hadn't shown them yet. Desires clouded his mind, screaming their way into his brain. Issac needed to prove himself, he needed to be worthy of the League of Villains. Issac needed action, he needed to put himself on the map.

"That man…that Stain, talking about false heroes. He doesn't know, but he's speaking to me. False heroes, but they're all false. The schools, "inspiring youth", guiding them. Guiding them to be false, guiding them to be puppets. Heroics…it's a stain. Stain is true justice. I'll…I'll start at the schools. Yes. It's what the League did, but they faced All Might. There's no All Might to stop me here. I'll turn the students into stains on the ground, the League will love me." Issac had been speaking to himself quite loudly, and by this point people weren't just avoiding the homeless-looking man, they had cleared the entire street. Issac jumped onto the hood of a car and stared at the sky, he would need a plan. Even with no All Might in America, he couldn't take on an entire school with a staff of pro heroes without a plan. Issac stomped on the roof of the car until the alarm went off, then got down and walked away.

After several blocks, Issac Lacasse had no plan. He had never even seen the American U.A. branch, there was no reason to go near it. It was hard to figure out how to infiltrate a building you'd never seen. Issac sat in the middle of the sidewalk, tapping on the concrete. Several people nearly tripped over him, and one pulled out his cellphone. Issac paid no attention, anyone not in the League of Villains was beneath him. Scratching his head, then brushing the dandruff off his shoulders, Issac finally had his idea. All he had to do was find the right hero with the right Quirk. As Issac stood, a man tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, we've received a complaint about you disturbing the public. We believe you may be the same person who attempted to damage a civilian vehicle earlier, and I'll have to ask you to come with me." Issac turned his head. The man behind him was not a police officer, which meant he was most likely a pro hero.

Issac grinned, raising his hands, "Of course, noble hero. You are the glue which holds our society together. Without heroes, like you, we would be like rats, you know? I do just have one question, two questions. What is your name, righteous hero, and what is your Quirk?"

The man reflexively took a step away from Issac, his speaking pattern wasn't how a regular person would react to being apprehended for a crime, "My Quirk is not your concern. Please do not resist, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen today, sir. All I ask is you come down to the police station with me so we can sort out who you are and what you've been doing today."

"Who I am? I am Issa...Is…I…I am…my name is…One Better. Yes, you see, I am a villain. A dangerous villain who intends to attack the U.A. school not far from here. One Better is my villain name, and I am a disciple of the mighty Stain! Unfortunately for you, I haven't made my true mark as a villain just yet, so you must be my first display of violence!" Issac lifted his arms, knowing he couldn't do much until he knew what this hero's Quirk was.

Upon hearing the name Stain, the hero knew this was serious. Even if this lunatic of a man was lying, he couldn't let the name Stain spread in America. Stain was a dangerous villain with a dangerous ideal that could easily spread and corrupt people's views, even outside of his own country. If this had to get physical, he was prepared.

"Sir, it seems you will not listen to reason, so unfortunately for you, I will have to act within my power as a hero. I cannot simply let a man claiming to work with Stain pass by me. I am the hero known as Blademaster, and this is the last day you will walk free as a villain. Your wicked ways will see you behind bars." The hero, Blademaster, was regarded as one of the better close combat fighters in America, due to his powerful Quirk. Blademaster's forearms turned into twin swords, and he rushed the villain in front of him.

Issac knew what he needed to know. His Quirk was untouchable, if he knew what he was getting. A hero that could turn his body into blades would be very troublesome for other villains. However, the Blademaster would find out that One Better was no ordinary villain. Issac didn't move as the sword pierced his gut. Issac felt his insides turn to liquid, then harden around the sword. Issac truly was one better than every other human. If Issac faced a hero that was made for stabbing and slashing, his Quirk would grant him the opposite ability. He was the antithesis of a hero, and that was the name of his Quirk. Antithesis.

Blademaster couldn't react quickly enough, and found his arm trapped inside the villain before him. Another wild slash, and soon his other arm was stuck as well. A villain that could change the molecular structure of their body, it suddenly made sense as to why this man was not afraid. Blademaster was at an absolute disadvantage against a villain that was immune to physical strikes. With all his strength, Blademaster tried to free himself, to no avail. A right hook crashed against the hero's jaw, followed by another. Another. Another. Another. His eyes rolled back, consciousness slipping away. He felt his jaw break as he faded into darkness.

Issac loosened his grip, Blademaster's limp form hitting the ground with a thud. Issac began to stomp on the hero. He stomped his fingers, his knees, his face. Until he was heaving from exhaustion, Issac continued to drive his foot into the hero's broken body. This was his debut, his first act, his hajimari…as the Japanese would say. Issac stopped grinding his foot against what was left of Blademaster's skull when he realized even if he got the attention of the League of Villains, he couldn't speak to them, Issac didn't know much Japanese. Issac Lacasse sprinted away to find a way to learn Japanese, his bloody footprints following behind him.


End file.
